Bokai Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Bokai Martial Arts specialized in the use of blunt weapons, particularly the use of Bokai sticks. It did also teach the use of knives and short swords. Bokai was almost unknown in the galaxy; one who wished to study Bokai would have to travel to one of the sparsely scattered schools of the Inner Rim. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the hand-to-hand techniques. Characters must also declare which hand-to-hand technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Melee Maneuvers Technique: Bash Description: The character is trained to deliver a quick, smashing attack, usually performed "sidearm" with a club or staff. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Dazing Blow Description: The character is trained to use a weapon to do only Stun damage. With a blunt weapon, he hits less forcefully; with an edged weapon, he uses the "flat" of the blade. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may use his melee weapon to cause Strength+1D stun damage. Technique: Disarm Description: The character skillfully strikes her opponent's weapon, hand or arm, not to cause damage, but to knock the weapon out of her opponent's grasp. Alternately, she may use an entangling weapon such as a chain to wrap around her foe's weapon and pull it away. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character is disarmed. Technique: Dual Attack Description: The character is trained to effectively use paired weapons (e.g., tonfas, nunchukas, sai, butterfly swords, two short swords, long sword/short sword). Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two damage checks against his opponent. The character also gains a +1D bonus when parrying. Technique: Fleche Description: The character is trained to move forward quickly, using the momentum of his attack to increase the damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he moves toward his opponent inflicting +1D+1 to normal damage. Note that this technique only works if the character is less than a half Move away from his opponent, otherwise he cannot use this technique. Technique: Great Blow Description: The character puts everything he has into the blow, exposing himself to injury in the hopes of doing worse injury to his opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +2D to damage. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and his opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Riposte Description: This technique, most commonly performed with blades, is a rapid strike following a block. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: A character may only use a Riposte in the action after he has made a successful parry. If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add the number of points his parry beat the last attack to his melee combat roll. Technique: Smash Description: The character can make a strong, powerful attack, usually performed by swinging downward with the weapon. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +1D+2 to damage. Category:Martial Arts